Daddy wants Chocolate
by Woman-Like Girl
Summary: Tamaki is acting weird on Valentine's day, only at the end of the day Kyouya realizes who he wants the chocolate to come from. KyoxTama fluffiness Read and Review pleaseeee puppy eyes


**A/N: **

**My Valentine's Day gift for everyone that is a KyoxTama lover XDD. Hope you all enjoy and please review puppy eyes

* * *

**

**Mommy Wants Chocolate.**

Tamaki arrived at school looking grumpy and extremely unhappy, unusual for him, even more unusual being Valentine's Day.

But Kyouya knew to expect the unexpected when it came to his best friend and love interest. So all he did was raise a brow fro a couple o seconds before turning his gaze away and wait for the blonde to come and start his daily complaining filled with the words "Mommy" and "Devilish twins" and of course we must not forget "Daughter".

And as Kyouya expected a few seconds later Tamaki was standing by his side.

"Mommy! It is Valentine's Day!!" He said and Kyouya sighed, this would be a very long day.

"And?" Kyouya asked, voice and act cold, to show that Tamaki's statement was simply very stupid. Tamaki pouted before answering.

"I did not win one chocolate yet!" Tamaki said and made another pout, this made Kyouya smile slightly, he got his composure back soon after, not wanting the blonde beside him to notice his small smile.

"It is more likely for us to give something to others than receive anything today Tamaki." Kyouya said and Tamaki went to the usual corner of woe muttering things as "But I am the king…"

Kyouya knew Tamaki would act like that, not that he actually had to because by the time he reaches his locker he will just how much chocolate and letters he won.

Of course he was right.

When they reached Tamaki's locker it was filled with love notes and small heart-shaped chocolates in fancy boxes.

And that is when Kyouya realized he might be wrong.

No matter how many chocolates or love notes Tamaki got he was still not happy. Not only that, he was not the usual drama queen like everyone expected him to be – he was truly sad and disappointed.

That was beyond unusual, Tamaki was never truly sad. Kyouya always knew what was wrong and why but this time he had absolutely no idea what was bothering his best friend.

He was not the only one worried, even Haruhi the one that avoids Tamaki no matter what, asked him what was wrong. Tamaki simply shook his head and gave the girl a sympathetic smile.

Kyouya blinked uncountable times at this. Tamaki had to be sick, ha just had to be! He would never ever refuse help and care from Haruhi, the girl he is slowly falling in love ever since she entered the Host Club.

But right now there was nothing he could do but wait until the Host Club ended so he can have some time alone with Tamaki to ask him exactly what can be wrong for him on Valenitne's day.

The Host Club activities lasted longer than usual, the girls were extremely excited because it was Valentine's day, they all brought chocolate -though the hosts were supposed to give it to them and not the other way around - which Hunny was happy to eat. The twins sales tripled as they said things like "You are my only Valentine" or something more perverted like "I will give you the real valentine gift tonight." Of course the princesses loved it, falling for their - cough cough - act.

But even after everything ended and Tamaki had to practically call for a truck to get his sweets and love notes home, he still wasn't happy. That was truly annoying Kyouya.

"Tamaki would you tell me what's wrong?" Kyouya asked, his voice a bit higher than usual showing his annyoance. Tamaki was saddly looking down at a little note with a small heart-shaped chocolate on it.

"I didn't get any chocolate today." He said and gave Kyouya a small sad smile. Kyouya wondered for a second if his blonde friend was insane or just stupid.

"Tamaki this room is filled with chocolates and they are all for you, what the hell are you talking about?" He asked knowing he was being rude and cold. Tamaki looked at him and for a moment Kyouya couldn't breathe. His blue eyes were filled with unshed tears and a sadness he had never seen, his smile was shallow and fake. Not like the Tamaki he knew.

"It is not like that." He said and shook his head adverting his gaze elsewhere "I didn't get any chocolates from the person I love." Tamaki said and Kyouya's eyes went wide. So he finally realized his love for Fujioka Haruhi...? Kyouya hid his eyes - and his tears - behind his glasses, and tried to sound cold, well...normal.

"Haruhi didn't give you any?" Kyouya asked, his voice trembling a little. Tamaki looked at him with a confused expression.

"Why would you hink she if the one I love? And she gave some actually..." He said and continued with his sad look. That only served to puzzle Kyouya. Haruhi was not the one...? For the first time in his life Kyouya was completely and utterly lost.

"Then who...?" Kyouya muttered more to himself than to Tamaki. Tamaki looked at him with the sad expression and shallow smile again before getting up and putting something on his hand.

"Happy Valentine's day." He whispered, a tear falling from his eyes, and slowly walked away, ready to leave.

That was when it hit Kyouya...the hole day...the complaints, the sad looks, the chocolate he just won, him being the only one Tamaki gave anything to, they were all hints. Or at least he hoped they were otherwise he was about to make a fool of himself.

He walked quickly towards the blonde and grabbed his right wrist making him turn, lose balance, and of course stay inches away from his face. Tamaki blushed uncountable shades of pink as he gulped at their proximity and stared into Kyouya's eyes. Kyouya removed his glasses, smirked, and put a hand on Tamaki's cheek.

"Baka Tamaki." He whispered against the blonde's lips before - finally after two years of longing - closing the gap between their mouths in a long, loving kiss. Kyouya was right, they were all hints, wheter that or this was a dream and Tamaki was not putting his arms possessively around Kyouya's neck and kissing him back passionately.

Their kiss broke after almost a minute or so, Kyouya unconsciously licked his lips, savoring the moment and the taste that was just Tamaki's. Tamaki rest his head on the crook of Kyouya's neck and Kyouya could feel the smile on his swollen lips.

"That was..." Tamaki chuckled."Much better than chocolate...Mommy." Kyouya allowed himself to smile at the comment.

"I couldn't possibly disagree with you ...Daddy" He said and smiled again, Tamaki looked in his eyes with the most gentle expression he had ever seen and smiled back.

"I still wanted chocolate though..." He said and pouted. Kyouya sighed and put a hand on Tamaki's cheek, thumb over his lips.

"I can think of a lot of ways we can have chocolate today...Daddy" He whispered on Tamaki's ear, feeling him shiver.

"Why don't you show me...Mommy?" Tamaki whispered on his ear, Kyouya supressed his shiver, only to let it out, as their lips met again on a heated kiss, tongues battling, clothes discarted...

...this was no doubt the best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
